


At First Meeting | 只如初见

by Lisimo



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Groundhog Day, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisimo/pseuds/Lisimo
Summary: 威尔一次又一次经历与汉尼拔初见那天。





	1. 第一章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [At First Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087987) by [emungere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emungere/pseuds/emungere). 



> And at first meeting loved;  
> Continued so, until we thought he died.  
> \--Shakespeare; Cymbeline
> 
> 我们一见面就彼此相爱，  
> 从无止歇，直到我们误认他死去。  
> ——莎士比亚《辛白林》

起先威尔在坠落，然后一切都消失了。  
  
耳边风与海的呼啸消失了，取而代之的是他的闹铃。他身上不再鲜血淋漓。脸上不再有撕开的口子。怀里不再有汉尼拔。  
  
这样的缺失让威尔如同溺水之人一般挣扎起来，打翻了床头柜上的闹钟。闹钟哐啷砸在地上，依旧发出熟悉的声响。  
  
熟悉。这声音很熟悉。这真的是他的闹钟，狼陷家里的那只闹钟。这是他的床单，他的床，他的——天呐，他的狗群充满期待地站在门边，等着他去开门。巴斯特一边哀叫着一边摇着粗短的尾巴。  
  
只有六只狗。温斯顿不见了。  
  
威尔闭上眼睛，数到二十，然后强迫自己呼吸，因为他知道这意味着什么。  
  
遇见你之前和遇见你之后。  
  
现在他尚未遇见汉尼拔。  
  
就算这一切是幻觉，威尔不到万不得已不愿意清扫狗狗便溺，所以他强迫自己从床上爬起来，给狗狗开门，放它们到院子里去。然后他查了今天的日期。  
  
再过几个小时，杰克就会走进他的教室，告诉他加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯的案子，之后不久就会将汉尼拔·莱克特介绍给他。  
  
威尔煮了咖啡，味道粗劣苦涩。他喝过汉尼拔家的咖啡之后就开始自己现磨咖啡豆。现在他的前额上没有伤疤，腹部也没有。这副从前的身体理应觉得从前的咖啡没什么不好，但是显然他依然想念在这个世界里他尚未品尝过的东西。  
  
喂饱了狗狗和自己之后，威尔打电话向学院请了病假。之后，他在秋日阳光下的门廊上独自坐了很久。喝完咖啡后，他致电汉尼拔的办公室，进行了预约。  
  
*  
  
“格雷厄姆先生？请进。”  
  
威尔踏入汉尼拔的办公室。他强迫自己坚强起来，但这个房间已经刻进他的身体里。麝鼠庄园事件之后的一整年里，他几乎夜夜梦见这个房间。他对藏书书脊上的标题了谙熟于心，对窗帘的材质了如指掌，他曾赤足走在温暖的木地板上。  
  
“莱克特医生。”他说，然后抬眼看向那张脸，准备迎接冲击。然而什么都没有发生。汉尼拔总是用一种特有的目光注视他，从他们初见起便一直如此。这个汉尼拔只当威尔是一个新病人，这让威尔怒火中烧。“汉尼拔。”威尔叫道。这样直呼其名未免过分熟络，近乎粗鲁，他看见汉尼拔绷紧了下颌。  
  
“为何不落座？我们可以谈谈你今晚来见我的原因。”  
  
威尔无视了他，先走到办公桌前，拿起汉尼拔的手术刀。反正汉尼拔很有可能会杀了他，但威尔不想让他这么轻易得手。威尔靠在桌子上，抬眼直视汉尼拔。  
  
来这里的路上，威尔想过要说什么。他想过询问关于米利亚姆·拉斯的事，或者问汉尼拔现在是否已经能闻到他脑炎的气味，或是问……但这都无所谓了。他身处此间，才发现除了真相以外无话可说。  
  
“你是切萨皮克开膛手。”他平静地说，“你是佛罗伦萨的恶魔。我见过你的蜗牛花园。我见过千代看守你地牢里的囚徒，我知道他对你做的事，还有米莎。”  
  
威尔说完便将手术刀放在汉尼拔能轻易够到的地方。他改变主意了。如果真相会让他丧命，那他宁愿早点结束这一切。  
  
汉尼拔纹丝不动，目光在手术刀和威尔脖子之间打转，但没有动作。  
  
“我来这里之前没告诉任何人。”威尔说，“向单位请了病假。有一阵子都不会有人找我。”他皱起眉。操。他决定来这里时可没有一心寻死。“但是你得去喂我的狗，成吗？钥匙在我口袋里，我会告诉你地址。”  
  
汉尼拔动作生硬地向前迈了一步，然后放松身体在其中一把椅子上坐下。他示意威尔坐到另一把椅子上。  
  
威尔坐下，等待着。  
  
“你考虑得很周全，格雷厄姆先生。”  
  
“是威尔。叫我威尔。”  
  
“威尔，你似乎是来寻死的。”  
  
“我没有。我以为我会——我不知道之前是怎么想的。我猜我以为再次看见你我就能做出决定。”  
  
“我很确定这是我们第一次碰面。”汉尼拔身体前倾，审视着威尔的脸，眉头微微蹙紧，“是的，如果我们见过面，我肯定会记得你。”  
  
“我猜我该感到荣幸。我一直觉得你想要的只是我的脑子——字面意义上的。”威尔揉了揉前额上不再有疤的那块地方，“你的囚徒死掉之后，我给他做了翅膀。玻璃翅膀。我从没告诉过你他最后的样子，但是——但是我点燃了所有蜡烛——”威尔忽然说不下去了。他弯腰伏在自己膝头，双手捂脸，不知该大笑还是恸哭。  
  
“你认得我，在另一个世界，或是另一个时空。”汉尼拔缓缓说道。  
  
“你给我看过这个笔记本。改变过去的公式。我告诉过你茶杯不可能复原。看来是我错了。”威尔终于笑了，如同一声啜泣，因为这实在是太愚蠢了。他不该来。这里没有他渴望的东西。这个汉尼拔不是他的，现在还不是。  
  
威尔察觉到汉尼拔站起身来，走到他身边。汉尼拔双手捧住他的脸。威尔等待着扭断脖子的那下。但什么都没有发生。终于，他抬眼看向汉尼拔。  
  
汉尼拔迷惑不解地注视着他，威尔未曾见过他这副样子。威尔无法忍受这样。  
  
“我试图和你同归于尽。”他说，“带你跳下悬崖。我只想结束这一切，但现在又回到了起点。简直和你天杀的教堂坍塌事故一样讽刺。”  
  
“你很了解我。”汉尼拔柔声说。  
  
“而你对我一无所知。”威尔站起来，推开汉尼拔向门口走去。他知道汉尼拔不可能放他走。从前就是这样。这次，汉尼拔的双手在他脖子上收紧。  
  
*  
  
威尔再次被熟悉的闹铃声叫醒。他不记得汉尼拔究竟是扼死了他还是拧断了他脖子，只记得汉尼拔的手留在他脖子上的温暖触感。  
  
他把狗群放出去，查看了日期，还是昨天。  
  
这是他余生的第一天，不管他愿意与否。威尔把咖啡端到门廊上，试图想清楚自己究竟该怎么办。  
  



	2. 第二章

第二天和第一天一样。威尔往杰克脸上揍了一拳。并没有感觉很爽，而且威尔觉得手上有什么部分断了。但这也没能阻止杰克来招募他。威尔不知道自己之前为何觉得这招管用。

第三天，第四天，第五天，威尔和狗群呆在家里。日子过得不错，但是——但是。

第六天，他最终无可避免地回去找汉尼拔。

*

“我会杀一个人。”威尔说。

“作为前警官，你一定清楚医患保密协议不能——”

“不是谋杀。是自卫。那人叫加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯，他已经杀了八个女孩。他会割断他女儿的喉咙，而我会对他胸膛连开十枪。”

这吸引了汉尼拔的关注。“你似乎对这些细节十分肯定，威尔。你相信命运吗？”

威尔毫无笑意地微笑起来。“你知道，我从前从来不信。”

“她会死吗？那人的女儿？”

“不，她会活下来。你会救活她。”

他们注视着彼此，几乎像是以前一样。汉尼拔目光中有如此深刻的理解。威尔说的汉尼拔也许一个字都不信，但他明白这件事会在他俩之间建立起纽带，他已经能感觉到了。

“你杀掉她父亲，我救活她。她会成为我们的女儿。”汉尼拔说，“以鲜血孕育的女儿。”

“是的。”威尔倾身向前，双手在大腿上紧握成拳。

“我们三个会变成什么样？在这个假定的未来里？”

威尔垂下眼，正欲回答，又摇了摇头。“在最好的那个世界里，我们一起去了佛罗伦萨，一直过着幸福的生活。”

不知提到佛罗伦萨是否让汉尼拔感到震惊，即便有，他也丝毫没有表露出来。“那会是最好的世界吗，威尔？”

“有时我觉得是，有时我觉得那样大概是地狱。”

汉尼拔微微歪着头，专心致志地注视着威尔的脸庞。“告诉我，地狱和天堂的共同点在哪里？”

你。

威尔没有说出口，但接下来的时间里他说不出别的话来。


	3. 第三章

到了第十天，威尔才再次尝试。他觉得这应该是第十天。他没法计数，就连记在自己皮肤上也没用。一切都会清零重置。

他等到晚上，然后带着一瓶酒，开车来到汉尼拔家里。

汉尼拔来应门的时候穿着围裙，袖管卷起来，脸上露出礼貌的惊讶之情：“有什么事吗？”

威尔朝他微笑，递出红酒：“阿拉娜说你喜欢这酒。我是威尔。”

汉尼拔缓慢地眨眨眼，接过酒。“你认识阿拉娜？”

“是啊？”威尔装出露出一副不解的样子，“这难道不是……你是汉尼拔对吧？”

“我是。也许你该先进来。”

威尔瞎编了相亲的事，阿拉娜当然没有撮合他们，也对此一无所知，但是她今晚要在某个会议上发言，手机静音了，联系不上，而明天永远不会到来，所以威尔不会露馅。

汉尼拔当然是半信半疑，然而威尔极具说服力，而且非常讨人喜欢。如果他努力的话是可以做到的。他上次努力讨人喜欢也是为了汉尼拔。

一定程度上奏效了。汉尼拔看着他，将他视为像阿拉娜那样值得尊敬、喜爱乃至可以发展一段感情的对象。但是这依然不是威尔想要的。他抛弃了以前的生活，不是为了得到区区喜爱。那不是汉尼拔理应注视他的方式。

但是今晚，这样就足够了。今晚他想尝尝鲜，因为他可以这么做，因为无论发生什么他最好都善加利用。因此他带着镜像般的表情回望汉尼拔，喜爱之情无须假装。

但也许他的表情里除了喜爱还显露出别的东西。汉尼拔别开视线，让他有时间收敛神情，而威尔不知道接下来会发生什么，不知道自己显露了多少，不知道汉尼拔会作何回应。

但汉尼拔只是舀了一勺他正在调制的酱汁，递到威尔嘴边。

“番红花和大蒜，”威尔说，“还有肉桂？”

“很好，”汉尼拔听起来既愉快又惊讶，“这是鸡肝的酱汁。希望你不是素食者？”

“我考虑过一两次，但我不是。”

“如果我早知道你要来，肯定会事先询问。”汉尼拔听起来好像被逗乐了，威尔能想象他正在努力还原真相。

但凡认识阿拉娜，一定都会觉得威尔那套说辞荒诞不羁。但威尔说出许多细节，证明自己确实认识阿拉娜，汉尼拔很可能也从阿拉娜口中听说过威尔，所以——所以又如何呢？汉尼拔大概会认为威尔是出于一时迷恋或是职业好奇才编排了这么一出。

“你在FBI工作。”汉尼拔说。 

“这么说你听说过我。” 

汉尼拔颔首：“你的名字在有些圈子里如雷贯耳。” 

“精神疾病圈子，”威尔说，语气不像从前那样苦涩。至少有些事情他已然释怀。 

“FBI最优秀的法证心理学家来与我共进晚餐，我应该担忧吗？” 

“也许吧，但你该担忧的不是我的工作。” 

“那为什么？”汉尼拔问。 

我会成为你最大的劫数。不，这只是一个平常的夜晚，一次平常的交谈，至少这一次不要为过去或未来所束缚。

威尔朝他微笑：“大多数人都觉得我很难搞。” 

汉尼拔目光越过酒杯边缘凝视着他，眼中有似曾相识的神色。“我完全想象不出原因。”他说。 

晚餐吃的是某种动物肝脏，很可能不是鸡肝。威尔对他们的过去避而不谈，只谈自己，将故事坦诚相告，看汉尼拔会怎么做。 

“他要是还活着就好了，”威尔谈起自己的父亲。这事他从没告诉汉尼拔，也从没告诉别人。“我从警察学校毕业之后几个月他就过世了，没能看到我当上警探。”他流露出痛苦。 

这是对施虐者设下的陷阱，但汉尼拔只是抿了一小口酒，对着烛光举起酒杯。“死亡不仅能偷走我们所爱之人，也能如明镜般映照出我们自身。若选错了镜子，毋宁孤独一生。” 

“你又是通过谁的眼睛审视自身？” 

汉尼拔沉默了几秒，威尔以为他会岔开话题，但是——“我妹妹。我小时候她就死去了。” 

“我很遗憾。”威尔说。他是真心的，不管后来发生过什么事。 

晚餐过后，他们端着干邑白兰地坐在壁炉边。房间里的所有东西在火光映照下都成了红彤彤一片，汉尼拔的脸庞和双手也是，鲜红欲滴。 

“我有好一阵子没有发展浪漫关系了。”汉尼拔说。 

“也就是说你现在正打算发展吗？” 

汉尼拔朝他缓缓眨眼：“我发现有人想和我发展关系。” 

“只要你想，我随时可以离开。” 

“我并未要你离开。” 

他过去和现在都未曾赶威尔走。他们沉默地坐在炉火的暖意之中。威尔差点都忘记了和汉尼拔呆在一起的感觉是这么好。他想知道他的汉尼拔正在做什么。他们还在坠落吗？威尔是否已经失去知觉、昏迷不醒或是离开人世了？ 

他的汉尼拔是不是正和他做同样的事情，面对另一个更无辜的威尔？汉尼拔，他的汉尼拔会改变从前的选择吗？他的汉尼拔有过遗憾或是未能解答的疑惑吗？ 

最终他们二人真的会愿意改变过去吗？威尔揉了揉前额上不再有疤的那块地方。这习惯他老改不掉。 

“你头疼吗？”汉尼拔问，“如果你不舒服，我不会勉强你留下来。” 

威尔确实头疼，隐隐作痛。过了一小会之后他才想起来原因。“我得了脑炎，”他说，“你能闻出来吗？阿拉娜说你能闻到疾病的气味。癌症之类的。” 

汉尼拔靠近了些。他闭上眼睛，通过鼻腔深吸一口气。威尔看着他鼻翼微张，下巴轻抬，双唇微启。 

“好闻吗？”威尔问。 

汉尼拔猛地睁开眼，他现在和威尔离得很近。“闻起来是甜的。”他呢喃道。 

威尔……渴望。他不知道自己渴望的究竟是什么，但与触碰有关，与声音有关，与呼吸有关，与汉尼拔眼中的火光与阴影有关。威尔不记得自己曾以这种世俗的方式渴望过汉尼拔。他从来没有时间这么做。

威尔向汉尼拔倾身，姿态并不似请求。感觉像是背叛，对这个汉尼拔求欢，但多一次背叛又有什么关系呢？威尔需要预演。 

汉尼拔一手抚上威尔脸庞，拇指摩挲着他的下巴，他们的唇若即若离。“威尔，你今晚为何而来？”

威尔闭上眼睛，在他的触碰下束手就擒，几乎颤抖起来：“我必须见到你。”

“为什么必须见到我？” 

威尔只能违背所有初衷，如实相告。“我想你。”他悄声说。 

然而汉尼拔依旧吻了他，轻柔地沉浸在他口中。汉尼拔的拇指摩挲着他的喉咙，仿佛在诱他吞咽。威尔靠得更近些。几秒犹疑之后，他一手搭上了汉尼拔的手臂。即便隔着密织棉质衣袖，汉尼拔的皮肤依然如此温暖。 

汉尼拔把他拖得更近了，威尔任由自己被他钓起。他们大腿挨在一起，汉尼拔一手环上他的腰，轻轻放在他身后，仿若舞姿。汉尼拔的唇齿是干邑白兰地的滋味。 

威尔将他的手臂抓得太紧，太想知道这是否会改变什么事情。但他心底已经知晓答案。什么都不会改变，不可能改变。从杰克办公室里的初见开始，汉尼拔就对他早有打算，其中永不包含眼下这种单纯的事。 

他记起汉尼拔浑身沾满红龙之血的模样，汉尼拔说过这就是他一直想要的，为了威尔，为了他们。他想要的是鲜血和利齿，并非眼下如此。

如果汉尼拔真的那么想要，他们也可以尝试鲜血和利齿，等到明天。

 


	4. 第四章

威尔迫使梅森·维杰的豪华加长轿车冲下道路。他打晕司机，徒手扼死梅森。这并不如他想象中那么难。梅森似乎由于过于吃惊所以没来得及拼命反抗。他圆瞪的双眼向上瞪着威尔，整张脸已经憋得通红。他想开口说话，梅森总是如此，但他什么也说不出来，只能漏出一丝呻吟。

梅森死了，威尔将尸体放在后备箱里，驱车来到汉尼拔宅邸。备用钥匙还放在他记忆中的位置。他擅自开门进了屋，将梅森扔在餐桌上，等着汉尼拔下班回家。

汉尼拔打开门，停住了，看了看尸体，又看了看威尔。这次和威尔杀死兰道尔那次不同。但汉尼拔确实燃起了兴趣。

“我认为我们素不相识。”汉尼拔说。

“威尔·格雷厄姆。”

“你的同伴是？”

“他是一头猪，活该成为别人的培根。我听说你可以办到。”

汉尼拔自如地上前探查梅森的脉搏。他的目光短暂地落在梅森脖子上毫无血色的皮肉上，然后看向威尔。他一手插在口袋里，也许正握着手术刀，也许是小刀。“任何屠夫都能将这个人做成培根，只要有足够的动力。你为何带他来此？”

“你来告诉我，医生。”

汉尼拔环绕餐桌踱步。他的手在口袋中动作，可能是在报警吗？那可真是新鲜了。最终，汉尼拔好像做出了决定，脱下大衣，挂在椅背上。

“你认识我。”他说。

威尔感到自己努力咧开嘴露出笑容。“我当然认识。”

“你观察我有一阵子了。”

“很多年了。”

他能看出汉尼拔眼神中闪过一丝不安。

“这是你的宣告。为了什么？宣战？”

“不是宣战。我不想挑起与你的争斗。”

“你想要什么？”

“我在想也许可以做秘鲁炒肉。我带了酒来。”他举起酒瓶。

汉尼拔脸上的惊讶一闪而过，随即恢复了小心翼翼滴水不漏的表情。“我明白了。”他顿了顿，再次打量着梅森，“我们把他扛到楼下去吧？在这儿会弄得一团乱。”

他们把梅森挂在从前挂过兰道尔的那只钩子上放血，鲜血在混凝土底板上横流。汉尼拔用带锯将梅森大卸八块，并且始终看着威尔，即便手指离锯齿仅仅两英寸时也没有挪开视线。

要么汉尼拔觉得威尔足够有趣，可以暂时留在身边，要么就是威尔也不可能活着走出这间地下室了。是哪种情况倒不重要，威尔饥肠辘辘，而秘鲁炒肉听起来很美味。

但这次不一样。汉尼拔处理完尸体之后，他们一起烹饪，但汉尼拔没有洋溢着愉悦之情，他没有眼中闪着狡黠而崇拜的光芒给威尔递刀。汉尼拔保持着与威尔的距离。如今威尔才意识到那一晚他们原来挨得那么近，并肩站在流理台前，汉尼拔绕过他去灶前，近到威尔甚至能感觉到他的体温，尽管他们并未碰到彼此。

威尔看着汉尼拔——穿着一尘不染的围裙，挺拔而机警——威尔疑惑为什么那晚他们没有触碰彼此，疑惑汉尼拔是不是除了与他共同狩猎、共进晚餐之外真的别无他求。

“你是否已经决定了杀不杀我？”他问。

汉尼拔停住了，刀悬在空中。“我确定我应当杀你。你看起来对此毫不介意。”

“现在死亡对我来说并不太糟。”

“那什么才糟糕？”汉尼拔看着他，刀刃迅速地上下移动，切碎香料。“什么让你害怕，威尔？什么会比可能被杀并被吞食的命运更糟糕？”

再次见到汉尼拔。

再也见不到汉尼拔。

威尔胸膛里疼痛起来。他一手按住心口。有一瞬间，他嘴里满是咸腥，差点以为自己口吐鲜血。抑或是海水？他干咽了一下，那种感觉消失了。

“失去我抛下的东西。”最终威尔回答道。

“死亡不会夺走那些吗？”

威尔摇摇头。他低头看着面前切成肉块的梅森，尝试想象没有鲜血、痛苦和暴力地与汉尼拔亲密相处。他做不到。

 


	5. 第五章

威尔在汉尼拔办公室的楼外等待着。他想象他们在街头偶遇。没有FBI，没有私交，没有尸体。只是两个人，没有前因，没有期待。

汉尼拔从办公室出来时威尔没有动。汉尼拔走向宾利，坐进车里。威尔看着他开车离去。如果抛却前因和期待，还剩什么？

他短暂地想象了一种未来：汉尼拔没有杀戮，威尔没有开枪杀死霍布斯，他们不期而遇，身上的伤疤唯有彼此知晓，他们之间不曾见血，不曾互揭伤疤，不曾吞噬血肉。

威尔回了家。

*

威尔在自己屋后那条小溪里钓鱼。时间永远停在金秋，水面波光粼粼。这一钓出手不错。溪水隔着防水连靴裤推挤着他，冰冷而强大。

他的钓饵飞过水面，坠入水中时溅起一圈圈涟漪。没有鱼上钩。今天上午他试着用自己的头发和血液做钓饵，为它命了名。他等着鱼上钩，但没指望能成功。他心知肚明。

上钩那瞬间鱼竿差点脱手。他一把握紧，松开钓线，一直放到尽头。他手中只剩下空空如也的钓轮，不知何时双手被钓线缠绕，将他拖入水中。他的连靴裤进了水，吸入最后一口气，然后沉入湿滑灰暗的石头与柔软的棕色水草之间。

他才是被钓起的那条鱼。他的肺很疼，喘不上气来，但他尚能看见上方水面漂浮着片片金色枫叶，离他仅有咫尺之遥，叶脉如同精致的绿色骨骼。他伸出手去捉住一片叶子。叶子泛着金光，他随即被拽入黑暗之中。

阳光暗淡了，渐渐消逝。他的世界漆黑一片，嘴里全是咸味。水钻进鼻子和眼睛里，刺得生疼。脑子越来越涨，他觉得自己的头颅就快爆裂，只能听到自己血液的轰鸣——或是惊雷——还是——

浪涛击打岩石。空气中弥漫着咸腥。他睁开双眼。

汉尼拔跪在他身边。这是狂暴大海边缘突起的一块狭窄石头。汉尼拔双手压在威尔胸膛上，力气大得仿佛要压断威尔的肋骨，然后他力道一转，扶威尔翻过身来，吐出海水。胸外按压。心肺复苏。威尔一手按住心口，现在他的心脏又跳动起来了。他不知道自己的心跳停了多久，不知道过去十天、二十天、三十天里自己是否真的到了地狱。

汉尼拔扶他坐起来，说了些什么，但威尔没听清。周围只有狂暴的大海，世界容不下其他声音，除了他脑海里盘旋的问题，听起来如同月光下的坠落与鲜血及红龙尸体轰然倒地的声音。现在怎么办？

现在，汉尼拔一手环在他背后支撑着他。现在，威尔贴着汉尼拔，感到汉尼拔先是捏了捏他，然后把他拉近。现在，威尔想，这样就好。大海会拯救他们。如果他们彼此之间再也不说一个字的话，现在这样就好。他们可以活在这块岩石上的此刻，直到永远。

汉尼拔凑到威尔耳边大吼：“潮来了。”

他是对的。威尔能感到大海正在要抓住他们，于是他抓住汉尼拔，再次放弃一切心甘情愿迎接坠落，迎接下沉，和他一起。

但是他随后想起汉尼拔口中的滋味，想起他在火光映照下的模样。如果他拖着汉尼拔葬身海底就永远得不到他所渴望的了，只会是更多的鲜血。

于是他任由汉尼拔搀扶他站起来，接受了汉尼拔试探性伸出的手，然后跟在他身后，一步一趔趄，穿过黑暗前行，一边是漆黑大海的边缘，一边是他内心汹涌的恐惧。

汉尼拔紧紧抓着他的手，威尔疑惑他是否也正在翻越内心险峻高山一般的恐惧。如果他们能活下来，他会问问汉尼拔。

一步接一步。海藻在他脚下探出头。他开始冷得发疼，但仍不如他浑身的钝痛那样糟糕，双腿麻木，肺部生疼。

威尔挤了挤汉尼拔的手，汉尼拔也捏了捏他的手。这就够了。足够支撑他活下去。

 


	6. 第六章

由于寒风、黑暗和极度疲惫，他们上船之后过了将近一小时威尔才开始意识到这条船的熟悉感——船舱向船尾部分下落的曲线，某种特别的气味，桅杆上的清漆和木材的特定颜色——种种不起眼的迹象加在一起，最终他从船身探出头去，看到自己亲手写下的名字：Nola*。 

“你买下了我的船。”他对汉尼拔说。 

汉尼拔在踉踉跄跄走向船舱的途中停住脚步，手按在身侧。“当然。”

当然。

麝鼠庄园之后，生活刚回到正轨几个星期，威尔曾致电西班牙的码头，毫不意外得知他们卖掉了Nola来抵他欠下的泊船费。他早该想到买家是谁。

威尔驾船在黑夜中航行，远离悬崖别墅。杰克会找到那里的。威尔和汉尼拔很小心隐藏踪迹，但威尔觉得红龙未必如此。多拉海德会希望他的犯罪现场公之于众。

黎明时分他们不得不靠岸。威尔的思绪一片混沌，勉强根据海图认出不远处有个海边小镇，可以提供补给。威尔猜测船上其实已经满载物资，不过他一直没下船舱去查看，汉尼拔有充足时间在下面烘干衣服。威尔在隐蔽的小湾内抛锚停泊，然后钻进船舱。

首先映入眼帘的是汉尼拔——瘫倒在单人床铺上，不知是睡着了还是昏过去了，衣物褪尽，伤口上缠着绷带。他身边散落着血淋淋的手术用具。威尔死死瞪着这幅景象，直到他千真万确地看到汉尼拔胸膛随着呼吸而起伏。威尔从床铺底下扯出一床毯子，盖在汉尼拔身上。

然后——

然后他本想去泡咖啡的，但是……

他没去，而是在地板上坐下来，靠在床边。他盯着洒进船舱的晨光看了一会儿，但眼前仿佛蒙上层层梦境。 

*

“威尔。”

汉尼拔嘶哑的嗓音将威尔拉回现实。他微微睁开刺痛的眼睛，虽然船舱里很暖和，但他还是浑身发冷：“怎么了？”

汉尼拔轻触威尔脸上的血痂。“这个——”他失声了，清了清嗓子才又开口，“这个需要处理。”

威尔看了看带血的手术刀和棉球。“你会活下去吧？”

“我想是的。”

汉尼拔垂眼看他，带着威尔魂牵梦萦的那种惊人而炽烈的神色。威尔不得不尽快从床边逃开，所幸他有许多借口：去拿水、食物还有更多毯子。他至少应该先清洗脸上的血。

威尔先是给两人都拿了水，然后开始煮咖啡。他又穿上两件毛衣，再裹上一块毯子。他们并排坐在床铺上小口喝着水。威尔找来一些饼干，两人都慢吞吞地咀嚼。威尔没受伤的那边脸疼得更厉害。一不小心，喝进去的水就会从脸颊上的洞漏出来。他不知道怎么喝得下咖啡。

“这得缝针。”汉尼拔轻声说。

“知道知道。”

威尔先缝了针，然后喝了咖啡，由于进行了局部麻醉所以疼得没那么厉害。汉尼拔在伤口附近塞了一些棉球，于是威尔只能用吸管喝咖啡。不过咖啡还是热腾腾的，香气馥郁，让他相信眼前这一切是真的。

“我们到哪儿了？”汉尼拔问。

“惠伦镇往北一点。你知道这地方吗？”

“是的。我们最好别在镇子上露面。”

“我们可以朝大海开。”

汉尼拔点点头，就这么定了，不过他们又休息了一会儿才开始行动。威尔冲了澡，又喝了些咖啡，又加了一层衣物，终于觉得身上暖和起来。汉尼拔把昨晚的湿衣服挂起来晾干，又把每个橱柜都翻了一遍。等威尔喝到第三杯咖啡时，汉尼拔已经神乎其技地做好了一餐：乌冬面配上罐头蔬菜和花生酱。

威尔坐下来吃饭。餐桌正中放着那片金色枫叶。

“我在你口袋里找到的。”汉尼拔说，“不合时节。”

叶子沾了溪水，还是湿的。不可能。是因为放在外套里而湿的。但这也说不过去。不管怎么说都绝无可能。威尔拾起那片叶子。汉尼拔凝视着他。

“我遇见你那天捡的。”威尔说。

“叶子还是新鲜的，从树上落下不过几小时。”

“就在昨天。”威尔说。他露出半边微笑，话语被棉球捂住了。

“我们相识竟如此短暂吗？”

“有时候感觉就是这样，不对吗？”

叶子在他俩之间的桌子上泛着光。“也许我们可以更了解彼此，”汉尼拔最后开口道，“在某些方面。”

威尔垂下眼盯着双手和桌子那熟悉的木纹。“我们可以改变。”

“从哪儿开始呢？”

威尔抬起头，看进汉尼拔眼里，看出他和自己一样的迟疑。他们又走到峭壁边缘了，踏错一步，等待他们的就是汪洋大海。他伸出手牵住汉尼拔的手，心跳剧烈得像是波涛在胸腔内拍击肋骨。

汉尼拔双手包裹着威尔的手。经过漫长而可怕的沉默后，他执起威尔的手放在唇边。

威尔艰难地吞咽。“很好，”他磕磕巴巴地说，“不错的开始。”

 

**-全文完-**  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【*Nola：医生的同名者——古迦太基名将汉尼拔三度进攻而铩羽而归的意大利城市，位于今那不勒斯附近。（译者注）】

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to emungere for this fascinating story!


End file.
